Computing systems and associated networks have revolutionized the way human beings work, play, and communicate. Nearly every aspect of our lives is affected in some way by computing systems. The proliferation of networks has allowed computing systems to share data and communicate, vastly increasing information access. For this reason, the present age is often referred to as the “information age”.
However, in some cases, it is desirable to restrict access to data. For instance, data is often restricted so that it is only accessible by certain individuals. Those individuals must therefore authenticate before accessing the data. In other circumstances, data is to be restricted based on location. For instance, some data is to be confined within certain geographical territory. Confinement of data to a particular geographic region may be performed for a variety of reasons, such as legal, regulatory, tax or safety reasons. In some cases, data has a certain expiry associated with the data, so as to restrict when the data may be used.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.